


Home at Last

by tharkflark1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Starts off right after Jungle Moon, Steven and Connie are only mentioned, but theyre technically there so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/pseuds/tharkflark1
Summary: What (I hope) happens when Stevonnie returns from their space adventure. They need a freaking break (especially Steven).





	Home at Last

Stevonnie was not exactly sure how long they were running on pure adrenaline.

Hunting and continuously finding different forms of shelter (as each one was destroyed in some form or another each night) was exhausting. Sure, they were stronger together, which is why they - Steven and Connie - decided to stay fused, but a bigger body meant more food. They had run from the bird blob...thing, after trying to decide what to eat that night. Steven and Connie’s contradicting opinions had stalled Stevonnie long enough for one of the aliens (“wait, aren’t we part alien?”) to sneak up on them, forcing the fusion to hide and set up camp for the night, with no food.

Stevonnie, tired and starved, is startled awake by a weird dream (flashback?), battle-ridden instincts kicking in and shooting another dosage of energy through their bloodstream. They nearly fall over in relief as the Sun Incinerator lands in front of them, its captain, Lars, dramatically flipping his cape (coat?) as he flaunts down the ramp.

Lars initiates a hug, before slightly recoiling in disgust at their appearance. “Man, what happened to you guys? You look like you’ve been through a jungle!” A smile flits onto his pink features. Stevonnie just gives him a deadpan look, too tired and too filthy to even think angry thoughts toward their “savior”.

As the Sun Incinerator takes off, Stevonnie absentmindedly yanks the small sticks in their hair and scratches their new stubble (which eventually they had just given up shaving it back on the moon) as they watch the planet shrink into the nothingness of space. Stevonnie says their goodbyes and, knocking over Lars in the process, jumps through the portal in his hair.

Stevonnie does not even try to land on their feet as they fall through the grass near the other tree, hitting the sand of the beach nearly face first...

...And the adrenaline finally wore off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Where were they? The beach. What beach? A house...my house!

...

My-your-our feet won’t work. Try again. …The air smells nice…

…

Strong! Soft...pink? We’re getting closer to the house-my house! The sand feels nice…

THUNK

...ow. Wood hurts. Stairs are difficult with just arms. The land is even now. Wall! For leverage!

Get up! Got it. Legs are working.

...a door? Pull. No. Push. It works!

Whoops, legs have stopped. We’re falling...

Arms? Box, square? It’s loud. Tall…

\------------------------------------------------------------

The yelling, and all other noises, stop when Garnet catches the stranger whose limbs had failed them at the doorway.

“Welcome home, Stevonnie.”

They blink, slowly, “...Garnet?”

The fusion nods, shades glinting off the sunset behind Stevonnie. The soothing scent of the beach house wafts through Stevonnie's nostrils. The hybrid sighs and buries their face into Garnet’s shoulder. Stevonnie mumbles something incoherent into Garnet shoulder, going ragdoll against her body. Pearl and the human standing next to her are stuck in mid-argument, staring at the sudden appearance of the somewhat stranger.

Pearl steps forward after a moment, trying to speak, but Garnet shushes the gem with a finger to her lips. Garnet looks back down at the the fusion in her arms, whose mumbles had turned into soft snores. The fusion chuckles warmly, lifting the seven foot hybrid with ease. A light stream of drool trickles from the side of their mouth, bags beneath their eyes are noticeable as Garnet faces the two across the room.

“I’m going to put them to bed,” Garnet states, already on her way up the staircase to Steven’s room. “They’re mentally and physically exhausted.” Garnet tucks then in, covering Stevonnie with warm, familiar sheets that somehow relax them even further.

“Once they wake up, then we will explain where your daughter is. It will be easier when they are awake, Mrs. Maheswaren.”

Up a floor, Stevonnie soundly sleeps, snuggling into the fluffy bedding and smiling to themselves, unbeknownst of the chaos of following morning when they finally return to reality. But, at least they are back on Earth.

At least, they are back home.

**Author's Note:**

> @ the Crewniverse -
> 
> Where's the reveal you cowards
> 
> Anyway, Please leave a comment if you liked it! I might make a sequel to this one and the other Steven on shot. 
> 
> Maybe


End file.
